


I'm Only Me With You

by Shade_Penn1



Series: The Spider And The Fly [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackarachnia needs some reassurance, and Taylor is willing to give it, but they're moment is interrupted by some unexpected newcomers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Me With You

“I shouldn’t be this at ease with you.”

The spider femme looked down at the blonde woman as she felt a wry smirk cross her faceplate. “You’re only aware of this _now _? I was wondering when the shock would finally kick in.”__

__Taylor shook her head, the waves hanging loose over her shoulders shaking with the motion as well. “No, I meant I shouldn’t be so at ease with someone who I’ve only known for a few months. It feels like much longer is all.” She said shrugging and looked down at the forest floor from her perch on the log._ _

__It was kinda sad that they had to keep meeting in the forest when Blackarachnia couldn’t go to her residence, plus there would be the public freak out if the femme was spotted. They’d dodged a bullet with the Autobots just barely._ _

__“Hmm, now that you mention it, I’ve also grown an uncustomary attachment to you as well. Maybe it has something to do the need for companionship.” Blackarachnia mused to herself. “But if I showed my truly threatening side would you run?”_ _

__Taylor held the femme’s gaze steadily. “I may like you, but even I have to think about self-preservation. If you were truly angry I would let you cool down.” She said earnestly._ _

__“Well, at least you’re honest.” The spider muttered and paused. “You _are_ being honest, right?” Taylor nodded. _ _

__Blackarachnia knelt down into the dirt, her face turning in distaste but brushed the feeling aside as she carefully gripped Taylor in her grasp and held her up to eye level. “Then there’s only one step to go to prove you really can stand my organic half.”_ _

__Taylor furrowed her brow as she thought they had already talked about how she didn’t care what the femme was, but knew that Blackarachnia couldn’t just leave it at a _talk_ , she needed proof that Taylor wasn’t disgusted with her. “Alright then.” She said reaching her hand out and placing it on the femme’s cheek. _ _

__Just as Taylor leaned forward, a sudden shriek cut through the air and they turned their attention to the heap of purple that had crashed into the forest floor. Neither the blonde nor femme knew really what to make of this as another two figures, both in varying shades of blue, landed on the ground with much more finesse._ _

__The blue femme snorted and put her hands on her hips. “Only you would crash into the ground, Skywarp.”_ _

__The purple mech cringed as he sat up. “But those white flying things were coming right at us!”_ _

__“Those organic things wouldn’t dare crash into _me_.” The blue mech said boastfully._ _

__The blue femme glared at them both. “Idiots.”_ _

__Taylor managed to tear her eyes away from the bizarre sight, only slightly less bizarre than the fact they apparently didn’t notice her or Blackarachnia. Who speaking of which, had bared her fangs in a snarl and looked quite angry. “So it’s true, you are his clones then?”_ _

__The three of them looked over at the spider femme, and the blue femme raised a brow mockingly. “And _you_ must be the techno organic.” She shot back. _ _

__Only the purple mech seemed to take notice of Taylor and he pointed at her tentatively. “What’s that?”_ _

__Taylor felt offense at being called a ‘that.’_ _

__“This,” Blackarachnia began stroking Taylor’s hair with one digit, “is an organic.” She deadpanned._ _

__“Well we can see that.” The blue femme said haughtily and crossed her arms. “What are you _doing_ with it?” she asked, her voice sounding bored and disinterested. _ _

__The Autobots finding out about her and Taylor’s ‘friendship’ had been an accident, one that Blackarachnia wouldn’t make again. She glanced down at the blonde, who gazed back at her in understanding. The spider femme sniffed. “It’s just an organic; I can terrorize it without judgement if I want to.” She retorted just as haughtily, but on the inside she wondered if this one organic really did mean so much to her that she found even a false confession guilt inducing?_ _

__She wouldn’t go so far as to say that Taylor had changed her, but she certainly did bring out another side of her._ _

__One side that she only felt vaguely comfortable showing with the blonde when they were alone._ _

__The seekers though seemed to have bought her bluff as they continued to ignore them afterwards, but it still felt safer to leave when they had a chance. It wouldn’t due after all for them to see something that could be used against them._ _

__Taylor looked up at the spider femme, still gripped in her servo, but the understanding was still there and she felt just a little more comfortable with these strange feelings of attachment this one organic seemed to bring out in her._ _


End file.
